Crow Hogan
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | age = 18 | gender = male | affiliation = Signers | team = Team 5D's | previous team = The Enforcers | anime deck = Blackwing | tf04deck = | wc10deck = * Ascending Legend * Blackwing Whirlwind * Storming Blackwing | english voice = | japanese voice = }} One unique thing about him is the Criminal marks on his face; he has been marked at least twice having only the "M" during The Enforcers and gaining the dot and eye marks after leaving the team. Biography Childhood Crow was orphaned after his parents had died during the Zero Reverse incident. He had no other family or friends to take him in so he was on his own. After that he was not able to know he would be able to find food, clothes, or a decent place to sleep, dreamed of soft beds and warm meals,felt that he could only rely on himself, and was lonely with only his shadow for company. He spent a lot of his time wandering around Satellite alone. Having not been to school, he could barely read, spell, write, do grammer, and perform arithmetic. He never really enjoyed being not his own or having no rules to follow as it was dangerous for a child to be on their own alone in Satellite. Crow hoped most of all that he would one day become a professional Duelist and escape Satellite. One day, while wandering around a dump, he discovered some Duel Monsters cards. One of them was D.D. Crow which was where he got his nickname from. He decided to use them to start a deck with. While admiring the cards later, he met a group of people, who befriended him and taught him how to play Duel Monsters. Through Duel Monsters, Crow improved his reading, spelling, and arithmetic skills. While playing Duel Monsters with other children, he came to meet Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. The three of them were able to accept each other for who they were, became best friends, cared about each other, dueled one another often for fun, and grew to be close as brothers. Crow came to view them as his family. Martha became his caretaker and Crow viewed her as a mother. Crow set up a lair near the Daedalus Bridge. Remembering how tough his own childhood was and that Duel Monsters had saved him, he began to take care of children who needed someone to look after them in the area. He fed them and let them live with him at his lair. Crow also supplied them with Duel Monsters card he would steal for them and taught them all how to duel. His crimes lead to him getting three criminal marks for his actions. The Enforcers .]] As a teenager, Crow and his friends Jack and Yusei met Kalin Kessler. The three of them were able to accept each other for who they were, became best friends with him, cared about him, and grew close to him as a brother and a comrade. The four of them formed the Duel Gang The Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in the Japanese version)with Kalin as their leader in order to make the most of living in poor conditions in Satellite. With the team, Crow earned the nickname of " Crow the Bullet." The Enforcers began to Duel other Duel Gangs and take over the various sector of Satellite. The four of them dueled with duel disks that allowed them to stop their oppopents from escaping them and destroyed the loser's duel disk. In Sector D, Crow deliberately allowed the Magician's Four to defeat them. This triggered a transmitter inside his Duel Disk which allowed the rest of his friends to come to his aid and discover the lair. Together the four of them defeated the Magician's Four and took over their zone for themselves. When Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei were facing another Duel Gang with the four of them being up against twenty members to four and dueling several of them at once one of the members attemmpted to kill Yusei by throwing him off of the roof. Kalin caught Yusei by a Duel Disk and pulled him up saving his life. with that gang defeated, the Enforcers had captured all of the zones in Satellite. However Kalin appeared to change who he was and his personality began to change for the worst. He became cruel, domineering, and unpredicatable and let power get to him. After he assauled a little kid from a Dueling Gang after he had defeated him in a Duel Crow attempted to stop him but he got punched by Kalin. Jack and Yusei broke up the fight. Afterwards Crow and Jack left the team. Crow and Jack rejoined the team to help Kalin, after he was pursued by Sector Security. However Kalin was arrested and the team was disbanded. Crow, Jack, and Yusei all went their own seperate ways. Robert Pearson Much after Crow left the group, one night while on his hideout an incident occurs. And so as Crow tries to deal with this individuals, Robert Pearson appears along with Bolger. Thus then Pearson and Bolger dueled against the two individuals. Crow then finds out that Pearson also enjoy looking out for children on Satellite. However he distinct on Crow on the fact that he made sure that those kids could fulfill their own potential. Thus believing on this task is why Crow help Pearson on his research, which was an engine made from junk from the Satellite. However Crow arrives at the scene of a fire, where he found his early hero, Robert Pearson. Knowing that he couldn't be saved, Pearson asks Crow to take his Duel Runner, and then gives him his Duel Disk. The Duel Runner, the Blackbird, had a set of retractable wings, inspired by the Daedalus Bridge legend. Dark Signers After stealing several Decks from a Security warehouse, Crow gets chased while riding his Duel Runner. In order to hunt him down, Security activates the Turbo Duel system and engages Crow in a Turbo Duel. Crow easily defeats his opponent in a One Turn Kill. He comes to an isolated area with many children, showing and giving them the cards he stole. Crow then goes into his place and sees Yusei winning the title match of the Fortune Cup on the news. Crow reunites with Yusei, after Yusei returns to Satellite. Yusei takes him back to his base, to visit his friends. However, the Security, who were after Crow earlier, track him down. Crow arranges a rendezvous at Daedalus Bridge, while he and Yusei team up in a Tag Turbo Duel to defeat the Securities. Crow and Yusei meet up with Blister, Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally at the rendezvous point. Crow introduces his friends to the children and tells the legend of the Daedalus Bridge. Later that night, Yusei tries to leave in order to investigate the place where he thinks the Dark Signers are located. Crow refuses to let Yusei go without him. Riding their Duel Runners, they see a huge shadow beast and head towards it. Crow nearly gets hit by the card "Vorse Raider" throw by Kalin. Kalin, now a Dark Signer, sets up a huge shadow field in the shape of his birthmark, the Giant, separating him from Yusei in order to engage in a Shadow Turbo Duel against Yusei. After a large shard impales Yusei, Crow takes him to Martha so he can be operated on after the Shadow Turbo Duel came to an abrupt end without a victor. After Yusei recovers from surgery Crow, is glad that his friend recovered. When Lazar goes to Satellite on Goodwin's behalf, Crow sees him, and mistakes him for a Dark Signer. Crow corners him in the same place where the Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four, and forces him to Duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs did back then. However, the advent of the black fog causes the Duel to end prematurely. Crow rushes to escape on his Duel Runner. Crow takes refuge in a refrigerator, to avoid being captured by the fog. After the fog clears, Crow searches Satellite, finding everyone has disappeared. Shortly afterwards, he finds Greiger, who is also now a Dark Signer. To avenge the children Crow imposes a Shadow Turbo Duel. Greiger initially refuses to Duel a non-Signer, but Crow manages to let on he has a bomb (in the dub an EMP generator) in order to convince Greiger to face him. Remembering Yusei's encounter with an Earthbound Immortal, Crow insists that both players turn off autopilot, as he thinks he'll need his own manoeuverability to dodge attacks from an Immortal. Yusei interrupts the Duel, insisting that both players should stop. Crow refuses and tells Yusei of his reasons for challenging Greiger. Greiger later Summons "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua". Just when all seems lost, Crows draws his final card. He then goes on to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant". Using this card, he ends up winning the Duel, making him the first non-Signer to win on his own against a Dark Signer. Once Greiger's Earthbound Immortal is defeated, Crow indirectly freed the people from Greiger's village which including Annie and Max. However Greiger consequently turns into dust as he loses. He later watches Yusei's Duel against Kalin as a spectator alongside Luna, Leo, and Trudge. After the duel finally ends with his victory, Crow and the others later accompany him to where the Original Enerdy Reactor is as Roman Goodwin has now challenge Yusei to a duel. Once there while Yusei, Luna, Leo and Trudge enters through the stairs from the crater, Crow spots another opening as he notices some Security helicopters near. So he goes to check it out while Yusei and Roman's duel is taking place. However, he finds a picture of Yusei, and his parents and doesn't know who they are. He also finds Goodwin, but all Goodwin tells him is if Yusei beats his brother, he will be waiting for him. Goodwin escapes, so Crow finds his way to the Original Enerdy Reactor, much lower then the others, as Yusei confesses that he feels responsible for everyone's lives being ruined because of his fathers experiments. Crow yells back, saying that he didn't know Yusei was harbouring these feelings, and that he was sorry he didn't notice. But, Crow feels really happy that he made friends with him and Jack and many others. He yells out as Yusei falls into the Enerdy, but is unable to do anything. Though, he reaches the level Luna, Leo, and Trudge are on, and while Leo believes Yusei is dead, Crow firmly believes Yusei is alright, because Yusei could never die here. He is surprised, but glad, when Yusei returns, though unconscious. He and Trudge catch Yusei, and set him down on the ground. Crow tells Yusei to wake up, believing that he is still alive. Yusei does wake up, though a little weak. Crow, Yusei and Jack engage in a Turbo Duel against Goodwin, as he plans to sacrifice a Signer in order to welcome the arrival of the King of the Underworld to New Domino City. Through the duel, Rex revealed that he was the legendary man. However, Crow still fight for the legend regardless of Rex's remarks. When Rex uses His Earthbound Immortal's effect to lower Crow's lifepoints to 1, he is blown out of the geoglyph from a combination of the effect and one of the creatures from the King of the Underworld. He uses the flight mode on his Duel Runner to fly back up and take out Rex's Moon Dragon Quilla, as well as activating his Blackwing - Anchor trap. Crow then lands on the geoglyph but as one of his Duel Runner's wings break, he then falls down and is unable to continue with the duel. Even though eliminated because of this, his Blackwing - Anchor remained active and was used by Yusei later on. Before Goodwin is about to be defeated, all the of the Crimson birthmarks return to their owners. However the Dragon Head mark appears on Yusei replacing his former Tail mark. The Dragon's tail birthmark, however, appears on Crow, causing him to inherit the role of the fifth Signer. World Riding Grand Prix Crow becomes a delivery man, calling his service Blackbird Delivery and using his Duel Runner as the vehicle. He, Yusei, and Jack share an apartment owned by Zora and spend almost all of their time designing a new Duel Runner engine, with Yusei focusing on schematics and Crow and Jack focusing on testing it out. Later, after Trudge is attacked by Ghost, he, Jack, and Yusei search for Ghost on the highway. After Yusei finds Ghost, the other two are left to watch their duel. After Yusei defeats Ghost, they find out he is a robot and Yusei believes that a new threat is coming. Crow is given the job of convincing a withdrawn man, Tetsuzo Kuzuyama, to move into Martha's, due to the dangerous nature of his own house. Crow is subject to a series of traps, as he tries to enter Tetsuzo's house, causing him to stumble upon an old fashioned Duel Arena. Using it, Crow duels Tetsuzo in order to convince him to come to Martha's. After Crow wins, the mountains of junk at Tetsuzo's begin to collapse, but Crow saves Tetsuzo by pulling him into a refrigerator. Crow, Yusei, Jack and Blister learn that Tetsuzo misses his son. They tell him that they can be his sons and convince him to come stay at Martha's where he'll have plenty of grandchildren. On the day of Akiza's final exam, Crow and Jack help Yusei modify and improve her Duel Runner so she can Turbo Duel and obtain her license. Like the rest, he is present during her first official Turbo duel, in which she is able to defeat Trudge. He then helps Yusei Fudo build a Duel Board for Leo. Later on, along with Akiza, Jack, and Yusei, Crow witnesses Leo and Luna duel Lucciano in a turbo duel. After Leo and Luna's loss to Lucciano, Crow and Jack discuss the changes that have recently taken place in their lives. The two grow concerned for Yusei, as Crow points out that he does tend to keep some of his feelings to himself rather than share them with his friends. The two decide to go find him and figure out what's troubling him once and for all. When they meet up with Yusei, he reveals his unease around Ghost, and tells them that he suspects that Yliaster is behind everything, as Roman had told him that it was a man from Yliaster who set him down the path of becoming a Dark Signer. Furthermore, they are using the WRGP for some mysterious plan, if Sherry was to be believed. The three decide to work towards mastering Dark Glass's Accel Synchro as a means to effectively combat the new Yliaster plot and to protect the city. When Yusei takes in an amnesiac named Bruno, he willingly accepts him into their home. Zora is suddenly feeling down and when Yusei asks why, she reveals that the Poppo Time Grandfather Clock that hangs above their apartment door is broken and needs to be taken down. Zora's son, Leo, comes from overseas to repair the clock, but he is turned down by his mother. Due to a turn of events, Crow duels Leo. Crow takes part in an investigation about the mysterious duelist who faced Robert Pearson before his death. But notices a small error in his runner. His only lead is a Synchro Monster, "Blood Mephist", used by the duelist. His investigations lead him to another person connected to Robert, Bolger. In order to find out the truth, Crow duels against Bolger even waging the legendary "Blackfeather Dragon". Even though Pearson at the time of his death didn't leave this card to him. During the intense Duel, Crow discovers that Bolger is responsible for Pearson's death. Crow's determination to fulfill Pearson's will makes his Mark of the Dragon react and reveal a hidden compartment in his Duel Runner, containing the card "Blackfeather Dragon". Crow summons it, causing Yusei and Jack's Marks of the Dragon react to it, as they conclude that its also Crow´s Signer Dragon. As for Crow, with the help of this Dragon he is able to defeat Bolger. While training for the WRGP,he injures his shoulder and therefore must sit some of the tournament out. Akiza then volunteers to temporarily replace him. Crow is a little upset at first, but eventually warms up to point of calling her so that she can practice. Deck :Main article: Crow Hogan's Decks Crow plays a Blackwing Deck which focus upon swarming the field as quickly as possible with Blackwing monsters including the Synchro Summoning of "Blackwing Armor Master", "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant", "Blackwing Armed Wing", or his Signer Dragon, "Blackfeather Dragon". Most "Blackwing" monsters resemble Crow's namesake, black-winged birds or birdlike humanoids. In Tag Force 4, Crow focuses more on a Swarming strategy with his Blackwings, as well as cards that destroy the opponent's deck. Crow has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels and one for Ground Duels.